Koryuu's Wish
by Setsuri
Summary: ok, umm it's a Ranma 1/2 / Wish crossover but it's mostly a Wish fic soo...meh? I wrote this as a quick little fic about Koryuu since in the end he was the only main character that didn't get to be with the one they loved.


Koryuu's Wish  
  
Ok, this is a Wish ficcy hope it works.  
(p.s. I'm trying to make it none wish people friendly, i.e. giving the manga background to start off)  
(p.p.s Gomen, ummm the angels and demons are really "it's", neither male nor female but I'm giving an all round male pronoun. But for information's sake the Angels are pretty feminine and the demons are pretty male. Oh yeah! Before fully learning to control their powers angels feed off sunlight and can only appear as adults during the day and turn chibi in the night. Demons work in the reverse and feed off moonlight and turn chibi in the day)   
  
Although he couldn't explain it, Koryuu had missed Kohaku during those hundred years. Hmm...Maybe I should tell you the story of how this came to be. Kohaku was an angel from the heavens; his heart was so innocent and pure that he could awaken the cherubs from the tree of life. God seemed to favor him, which made Koryuu jealous of him and tease him all the time. Koryuu was a demon, which are not able go to heaven directly but whenever Kohaku was at the bridge Koryuu was there to torment him.   
  
One day Hisui, an archangel Kohaku's mentor disappeared while visiting the bridge. They believed that Hisui might have been kidnapped by some demon and since he was unable to be found at or on either side of the bridge they had to assume he was taken to Earth. Earth is another place where demons and angels may live in harmony amongst mortals, not to say they always do. Nonetheless the Earth did hold all three species upon it with little trouble. Kohaku left for Earth to search for his mentor. While on Earth a man named Kohaku was saved by a man named Shuuichiro, and Kohaku promised to grant him a wish.   
  
Later Hisui was found by Kohaku and refused to return to heaven. Hisui had fallen in love with the son of Satan Kokyu. The two had fled to Earth so as not to cause a war between the two worlds. So everyone began to live in the home of one Shuuichiro. God punished Hisui for staying upon Earth by revoking his title as an archangel and not allowing him to return to heaven. Kohaku was then punished for not returning to heaven when he was told and was not allowed to return to heaven ever and would have to wait 100 years before he could go back to his adult form. Shuuichiro admitted his love for Kohaku that night saying he didn't care whether or not he stayed chibi forever. Later that evening Shuuichiro died.   
  
When Koryuu saw how this devastated Kohaku he wished he could help he stared at his 'friend' and wanted to hold him. Koryuu couldn't understand why he would think that way when he was near Kohaku. Since Koryuu could not understand what these feelings were he often would tease and bully Kohaku. Then it happened an usagi flew in carrying a flower for Kohaku, the message was from god saying that Shuuichiro would be reincarnated 100 years from now and until that time Kohaku was to be sealed within the wisteria tree.   
  
For some reason Koryuu could not explain he became very sad at hearing this. Koryuu wished he was the one Kohaku loved but realized that it would always be Shuuichiro would always be the one Kohaku would choose. Koryuu accepted this and spent the hundred years practicing his summoning so he could really bully that darn Kohaku when he woke up. Koryuu continued to pester Kohaku and Shuuichiro's reincarnation until the two married. Soon after Koryuu disappeared, unable to be found by anyone on heaven or hell.  
  
  
This is where our story begins .......  
  
"Why do mortals always have to live such boring lives!" whined Koryuu as he sat at his desk. Koryuu's life as a mortal was all but boring; he lived as one Saotome Ranma in some odd district called Nerima. When Koryuu had left Kohaku and everything behind he began to wander.  
  
As he wandered aimlessly about he saw a small boy being thrown repeatedly into a pit full of starved cats. The screams were heart wrenching and pitiful in normal circumstances he should be enjoying this but something was wrong. Instead of leaving the boy die Koryuu snuck up to the pit, all the while glaring evilly at the fat man sleeping peacefully while his son begged for his life. Koryuu opened the pit and gently took the boys hand lifting him out of the pit. After carefully putting the small boy down on the ground Koryuu released the cats from the pit.   
  
"Are you an angel?" the small boy asked quizzically while staring at Koryuu. A light chuckle escaped Koryuu's mouth after hearing the small child's question. He answered " No, far from it little one. What is your name?" The small child smiled the best he could while still being too weak to move from all the wounds the cats inflicted upon him. "Ranma ... Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome school of Musabetsa Kakata Ryu!" Koryuu wished to protect this innocence and pride the boy held. Knowing that this wish could be fulfilled he asked "Ranma, will you let me protect you forever?" Ranma could only nod as he passed out from blood loss. Koryuu used his power to bond himself with Ranma and heal his wounds.  
  
Since then Ranma's life has been filled with chaos. Multiple fiancées and rivals being only a small part of it. Today was Ranma's eighteenth birthday the day his father would force him to marry that Tendo girl once and for all. Koryuu had used a lot of power to save Ranma and bond with him and so became stuck within the far corners of Ranma's mind only able to watch from afar. Koryuu was now back to full strength and ready to leave Ranma's mind and go back to his old body. Today also marked the day Koryuu and Ranma had first met, Ranma had just turned twelve that day Koryuu had saved him from the pit of cats. For these reasons Koryuu had to leave Ranma's body today.   
  
"Ranma what's wrong?" a kawaiikune tomboy questioned a Ranma that seemed lost in thought. * Then again how could that idiot be lost in thought? * Wondered Akane. * hmph, he's probably just thinking about all those icky things people do after they're married because of tonight. * * I just wish that he would at least act like he cares.*  
  
*hmm...I know there is love between me and Akane but I don't think it's the right kind * pondered Ranma before being crushed by Akane's mallet. That would be when it (pardon the pun) hit him. Akane was like his sister not a wife. He knew that in his heart he could never love her in that way because his heart belonged to someone else. * But who? *  
  
That evening.  
  
" Ranma my boy make Tendo-san and I proud " Laughed Ranma's father as he patted Ranma on the back. "Go on don't keep her waiting!" Ranma was left with little choice but to face what was on the other side of this door. It was time for him to take responsibility for his life and he was going to do this right. His other fiancées and rivals were all dealt with by Nabiki and his 'kaasan. It was time to deal with his final fiancée.  
  
Ranma stepped out to see everyone he knew sitting right there watching him.   
Ex- fiancées and rivals all sitting there happily waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. The doors flew open and in walked Akane wearing a long white gown. She was absolutely breathtaking but he still couldn't feel anything more for her than a brotherly love. It was the final test, he had to break it off now or else neither would ever truly be happy.   
  
" Akane?" whispered Ranma hoping she would respond. "Hai Ranma?" Akane simply asked. "Minna!" Ranma began with renewed confidence "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone wondered what it was Ranma would need to say now of all times. "Minna, I cannot marry Akane Tendo." An all out silence hit the audience as Ranma said those words. " Akane, I cannot lie to you. I love you as a brother would and would never be able to return your feelings properly. In the end this marriage would only bring us both misery."  
  
The moment Ranma said those words Koryuu left Ranma's body. "Is this true Ranma?" chuckled a certain demon. Ranma could only stare at the creature that had been in his body and wonder why he seemed so familiar. Then it came "Koryuu!" screamed Ranma as he glomped the older demon. "Heh, course it's me. I've come to fulfill my promise I made with you." Koryuu grinned evilly before deciding to give the audience a good shock. Ranma felt Koryuu's lips hit his head on and grinned inside as he kissed him back.   
Koryuu now knew what it felt to love and be loved back. He finally knew what he had felt for Kohaku so long ago and what Kohaku had felt for Shuuichiro. He was glad he finally had the love that could be returned. Koryuu swept Ranma into a tight embrace. Ranma returned Koryuu's hug knowing that this was the person he loved and always will. As the two held each other the world seemed to fade away. After embracing Ranma and making the two of them disappear Koryuu thought idly * Maybe we should go pay Kohaku a visit, I'm not alone anymore. *  
  
  
  
Author thingy: All done. *Snuggles Koryuu doll * ok, I think I may need to be edit this a bit more but it's all finished for now. Well off I go, * hops away like a bunny*  
Well that was odd? I wonder how this story ended up having a Ranma 1/2 crossover in it? Oh well, gotta go Ja ne! 


End file.
